


Sweater Weather

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [7]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: A Couch, M/M, a nice fireplace, and many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Vacations are nice, but when it's in a cold place...Well, Brett isn't one to love the cold and snow, but for a special someone he made it,and kisses ensued.





	Sweater Weather

Brett hates it, hates the cold, the wind, the freezing hands, sniffing and red noses on the streets. It's too much for him. And really, having to wear a ton of layers only to still feel your bones freeze is pure bullshit. But it was for a good cause that he went through the cold hell, and the reward is even better.

Aleks insisted to go to a "snowy" place for the winter. Maybe because it reminds him of his early Russian days, maybe something else, but Brett just gave in and followed. He can survive being outside on the afternoon if it means some really sweet evening and night. Somehow, being cold and covered in layer of clothes makes cuddling way more wanted, nobody complain about the day being too hot or unwanted sweat, no.

But right now, Brett is looking at the fireplace, enjoying the warmth coming from it as the noise of cracking wood sets the mood. He has his legs crossed on a small table, enjoying a warm beverage after too much time outside. His toes thank him for the exposure to the warmth, he feels alive and whole again.

Aleks is standing, grabbing a lot of everything from the fridge for them to eat, they were too tired and lazy to eat out tonight, but they had enough to make good sandwiches. Brett really wanted to help at first, but Aleks told him not to, wanted to give a little back to him. After all, he took the poor Cali man to snow and cold weather for a long week of intense vacation.

Sure, Aleks isn't gracious, not trying to be either, as food is almost thrown on a tray and the cupboards' doors are almost slammed shut, but it's the intention, right ? Brett looks at him as he puts more and more stuff on the tray and finaly takes it to the small table, shushing Mishka and giving her a piece of ham. 

That's so domestic, it's disgustingly cute.

"Come on Aleks, sit down" Brett says in a smile. 

But Aleks just smiles and doesn't seem like he's going to sit as he observes the table for anything missing. He's not going to stand back once he's on that couch, he already knows it. And so, he goes back and forth to the kitchen area and brings some other stuff Brett doesn't really care about because he's too focused on Aleks' outfit. Really, the sweatpants and tank top is just a way to annoy him at this point. How can someone wear something so basic and yet looks so good. 

"Stop looking at me like I'm the food." It's supposed to sound annoyed but Aleks is smilling through it anyways, going one last time in the kitchen area to get himself a beer.

He goes back at last on the living room area, avoiding Brett's legs and flopping on the couch. He's going to be really lazy tonight then, and it's fine. Brett lifts his legs a little so Aleks can bring the table closer, just so he can grab food and stuff his face with it without even sitting. It should be a bit gross, but it isn't. Mishka even joins them on the couch, sitting on Aleks' legs and begging for some more goods.

They eat a bit of everything, picking at the food rather than doing sandwiches with it, enjoying the calm and rest at last. They spent the whole day walking and skiing and freezing their asses off, so right now it's like sitting on a cloud under the sun, like back home.

Brett looks at Aleks as the younger lost interest in food and is now on his phone, his head firmly placed on Brett's lap. It's a peacefull time, until Aleks looks away from his screen and frowns at Brett. He pushes himself up, doing his best not to put his elbow into Brett's thigh as he grabs his shirt, trying to get the man go lower.

Hopefully Brett gets the hint and leans as Aleks licks his lower lip and a bit of his beard. As the russian chews, Brett realizes that a piece of his food probably got stuck here. And it's probably not the "fake meat" either or else Aleks wouldn't make that proud face. 

"You can't eat, old man." He mocks as he tries to get back to his initial position.

But when he moves back, Brett catches him for a proper kiss, something sweet and lazy turning a bit more heated but nowhere as hot as the fire covering them nicely. Aleks' lips taste like tomato sauce because the guy really can't eat, but even if it'd be a good clap back, Brett doesn't say anything about it, not tonight.

The weather got the best of him and he's just enjoying having Aleks melting in his arms right now. His boy got so soft, and even if it was lovely to hold him before, it is even more lately. Aleks is a teasing little bastard but also a good lover, really. The way he brushes his fingers behind Brett's ear and scratches the hair here speaks nothing but pure love. Brett can't help but hums into the kiss and it makes Aleks smiles and giggles as rough hands slides under his shirt.

It's more than probable that nothing too frisky will happen tonight, but it's still nice to enjoy each other like this. The kiss stops only because Aleks forgot about Mishka on his legs and the dog pretty much wanted some attention and stepped on his crotch to be closer of the activities.

He laughs, weakly and groans too, protecting himself as Mishka gets too happy by Brett's laugh. She steps on Aleks all the way and ends on Brett's lap but jumps on the carpet a second after, enjoying some petting by Brett with one hand as the other is still under Aleks' shirt, doing pretty much the same movement on his soft skin.

"You okay ?" He kisses his hair as he asks, still smilling about the scene.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's a small dog...Mishka, why ?" He hisses as he moves a little, almost sitting but with half of his weight against Brett, head nudging against his neck. They are both really tired, and Brett is ready to clean their diner and go to bed or else they'll end sleeping on the couch. 

"Want to watch something ?" Aleks asks instead, one hand rising and burying itself in Brett's hair, really loving it.

"You have enough energy for a movie ?" Brett is surprised, usualy the first one calling quit and being out of energy is Aleks.

"Fuck off, you are the old one, I'm fine." He almost yawns that sentence, his eyelids heavy already.

So it sounds like a lie, but it's fine. The TV remote is just at Brett's reach so he turns the TV on and they just look at a random movie that seems perfect for the season and their sweet mood. It's just that Brett doesn't really care about it as much as he does about the man next to him, so he keeps bugging him. A hand brushes his shirt, his leg, his neck and when Aleks doesn't complain, Brett just peppers kisses on his face until he stops looking at the TV.

Aleks is quick to answer to the affection, never giving up on a chance to have his hands or mouth on the other man. He moves and might hide the TV but he's the view anyways, the flames dancing behind him making him even more perfect. Brett loves when Aleks is sitting accross his lap, when he gives kisses to the little skin exposed of his torso, one hand appreciating the muscle of Brett's arm. When Aleks feels protected and loved.

"Do you know what's perfect right now ?" Bretts whispers, pushing his nose against the man's face until he can kiss his jaw, lazily.

"I am." is the answer, but it sounds a bit unsure when they are in private like this. "Right ?"

Brett hums, approvingly, the vibration making Aleks moans slightly. He's so easy to please, so open to praise. Really, for Brett it's easy to feel loved by how Aleks acts with him, how he's in adoration and seeks his approbation, but the other way around is never always granted, at least in Aleks' eyes.

Strong arms close around the soft waist, and lazy kisses never stop until the film rolls the credits. Another one starts, catching their tired attention for half an hour before Brett realizes that Aleks fell asleep, a soft snoring pressed against his torso. They should move to the bed, but Brett feels like he'd need to carry Aleks and he's not about it tonight. 

Instead, he kisses the blond hair and moves them until they are both lying on the couch. Of course Aleks mumbles and moves a little but Brett shushes him and smiles when the Russian moves closer to him. The TV is turned off and Brett tries his best to get the blanket above the couch to put on them as the fire is almost out. It makes Mishka rises her head from the carpet and walks towards them again.

Aleks puts one arm out of the blanket, petting Mishka as a goodnight. He doesn't need to say it to Brett as his hand goes back under the blanket to find Brett's one and hold it close. Instead, it's Brett who wishes him goodnight by kissing his shoulder, mumbling the words against his skin, resting his mouth there and closing his eyes. 

Yes, Brett hates the cold, the snow, the sick people, cold feet and runny noses...But he'll come here everytime he's asked if it means sweet nights like this.


End file.
